


The Setup

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda is showing a remarkable amount of interest in Ron, and not only is his girlfriend Hermione okay with it, but she has a plan to take it to the next level. Commission for anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Setup

Hermione peered past the kitchen door, where she was reheating some of the previous night's leftovers for lunch; being the brightest witch of her generation didn't preclude her from such comforts as the microwave. She was relieved to see Harry had modernized 12 Grimmauld Place rather than slipping into the trappings of wizardry and their scorn of all the conveniences the muggle-born and the muggle-raised had both grown up with; she and Ron had moved in with their best friend, filling his old, massive house to make it feel less empty, but also to give them their own private space where rent was hardly an issue; the more money they could save fresh out of school, the better, and it had only been a couple years since they'd graduated.

But the witch's mind was hardly on the matter of how he managed to get the old Black home wired for electricity. Andromeda had come by to pick up Teddy, whom Harry wasn't yet home with, but she was chatting up Ron in the living room over tea. She was rather concerned about the older woman's interest in her boyfriend, in how she consistently seemed to arrive 'early' when Harry and Teddy were out, keeping company with Ron the whole time. She laughed at his jokes more than anyone had any reasonable ability to, her shrewd eyes catching the way the widow's looks lingered on him as well, and she had a rather good idea of what was going on.

So overt was Andromeda's interest in her boyfriend that it even distracted from the fact she looked eerily like Bellatrix, though a little fuller and better fed, without the madness in her eyes or the weariness of imprisonment that had never totally left the Death Eater. The same pouty lips and general figure, but her eyes were softer and wider, hair brown and much better kept than the unkempt mess Bellatrix wore. Fitting, giving the few years apart the sisters were, Andromeda just about the age that Bellatrix was during the Battle of Hogwarts. The mental image hung with her when she wasn't focused on the older woman's obvious cougar-ey intentions.

But oh how she was. Harry arrived with the four year-old Teddy, who ran into the living room to see his grandmother carrying two bulging bags of toys; Harry spoiled his godson to a ridiculous degree at virtually every chance he got, intent on giving the boy the happiness he would have loved to have from somewhere else, a big part of Teddy's life who tried to make at least one day a weekend to spend with him, and was always there to babysit when Andromeda had things to attend to.

The woman left shortly after, giving a noticeably more friendly goodbye to Ron than she did to Harry before departing with the child in tow.

After a long and exhausting morning of entertaining a four year-old--no matter how fulfilling it was, it took a lot out of a guy--Harry retired up to his room to relax and regain his energy, maybe to nap. He promised to be up in time to deal with supper, since it was his day to cook, and quickly vanished to his bedroom, leaving Hermione coming into the living room with two plates full of reheated lasagna. She sat behind him on the couch, legs tucked beneath her feet as she rested her own plate in her lap and handed Ron's off to him before digging in. “She fancies you, you know,” she said, completely matter-of-factly.

The remark surprised Ron, whose eyes widened a little in surprise. “Does she?” he asked, trying to feign innocence as Hermione's eyes narrowed, and with a sigh he dropped the act. “I know she does, but what can I do? She lost her husband, 'Mione. She's moving on, but not very well, and all she has is Teddy. I don't want to stop being friendly with her, but you know I'd never do anything with her right? I love you.”

“I know,” the brunette sighed; it wasn't an easy topic to navigate, made only more complicated by her feelings on the matter. Usually when she felt something unconventional, it wasn't an easy sell for Ron, who as much as he fell outside of the usual stock of the wizarding world had still grown up in rather normal, albeit cluttered, society. “Andromeda is lonely and desperately needs company. She left her own family behind to marry Ted Tonks, Sirius was the only relative she had left and he's gone, the war's last days claimed her husband, daughter, and son-in-law... I don't think we should push her away.”

“Exactly,” Ron said with his mouth full of lasagna, having cut off an unwieldy, floppy, over-ambitious chunk of the food and shoved it into his mouth without regard for whether it would fit well or not.

“Which is why I think you should have sex with her.”

“That's what I'm trying to say, we should let her down so--” The realization his girlfriend had said literally the opposite of what he expected made Ron spit the remainder of his food out, staring in surprise and shock at Hermione as her lips curled into a smile and her posture shifted, sitting facing straight toward him. “What? Is this a joke? Is it a test? Because if you're testing me--”

“No, I mean it. I think you should give her exactly what she wants. Look, I have an idea, and I think once you hear it you'll like it much more than you think you will.”  
***************************  
A week later, Andromeda was back at 12 Grimmauld Place bright and early; Harry was taking Teddy to see a quidditch match 'Aunt Ginny' was in for the afternoon, and then the three of them were due for lunch. Ginny still lived at home, not yet ready to leave the nest and move in with Harry until they had settled more comfortably into their relationship, but Teddy was already insisting on their marriage so that he could tell his friends he had a cool godmother who played professional quidditch.

Ron answered the door, a very calculated placement of the redhead by it so that the second Andromeda arrived he would be ready, the four year-old boy naturally running right past him, shouting excitedly to Harry.

“Good morning, Ron,” Andromeda said with a smile.

“Andromeda,” he replied, giving her a little nod as he leaned forward and dropped his voice down to a hushed whisper. “Would you mind staying nearby, and coming back to the house once Harry has taken Teddy out?”

Something in what he said made her face light up, and though it took some self-control, she kept her own voice low as well. “Why? Do you need some company?” The way she said 'company' could not have been any less subtle, the product of intentionally brute-force implying she wanted him in ways that Ron start to blush.

“I do,” he replied, cheeks growing even redder as the attractive woman before him bit her lip. “Hermione is out visiting her parents for the weekend, and I think we both get on really well, so I was wondering if a beautiful woman like you would like to keep a young boy company on a lonely Saturday.” It didn't sound much like him at all, but he'd been fed the lines, and given the way Andromeda's eyes went wide, they were clearly working.

“I've waited so long to hear you say that,” she sighed happily, closing her eyes and pressing a peck into his burning cheek. “I'll wait nearby, and come in once I know they're out of view.”

“I'll leave the door unlocked, just come in and head to the living room. I'll be waiting for you.”  
*********************  
“Waiting” did not quite describe how Ron had set himself up in the living room, trousers coming off the second Harry and Teddy were gone, a few quick strokes bringing his cock rapidly to full mast. His shirt and socks went next, getting comfortable and naked on the love seat as the door opened and footsteps very unlike either his best friend or a small child made their way down the hall toward him. 

When Andromeda rounded the corner, her jaw dropped at the sight of the wiry and gangling young adult before her, his body certainly not model-like, but his cock thick and long and just perfect, especially with his hand stroking up and down his entire length as he leaned against the love seat, positioned for her eyes alone. “You couldn't wait for me?” she teased, striding quickly across the floor and beginning to undo her own clothes, shedding them with increasing need as she drew closer toward Ron. Beneath her modest and fairly plain clothes, Ron was finally taken aback by just how similar her frame was to her departed sister's.

Not that he could think much about Bellatrix or really anything other than the way she gently brushed his hand away from his lap, replacing it with her own as her lips bore down hungrily on his. She hadn't kissed another person in years, and it was blatant in her hunger, driven not only by lust of being seduced by a man less than half her age, but of the built-up ages of passion she had no outlet for. Her other hand slid into Ron's hair, holding steady onto it as she tried to taste his kiss as deep as it went, all the while slowly rolling her grip up and down his cock.

Ron groaned as she touched him, her descent upon him one of intense need, but also a depth of experience. “Shit,” he groaned, hands running along the gentle curve of her back and through her brown hair. Pressing back into her kiss, he pulled her body tighter against his, bare breasts tight to his chest as he whispered into her lips, “Hermione never touches me like this.” Which, all attempts to build her up aside, was completely true; he and Hermione had experimented plenty over the years, but she couldn't hold a candle to what the grandmother in her '40s knew.

The remark had its intended effect, their deep kiss breathing away as Andromeda slowly slid down to her knees, smile wide and brilliant. “Forget about her; I'm going to make you feel amazing in ways she never could.” Tongue dragging along her lips, she settled down in front of him, changing the hold on his dick to instead be a solid grip on his base, pumping quickly as she leaned forward and began to lap at his cock tip, where a few beads of pre graced her tongue, set it alight in excitement and arousal. Her posture shifted, head tilting up to look at the redhead as she dragged her wet tongue along and around his head.

She'd spent so long thinking about Ron, something about his sense of humour and his smile that reminded him of Ted when he was younger. Those memories, and being with someone so young himself, made her feel young again, more excited, more reckless. She pushed her head down, taking his cock deep into her mouth and bobbing her head quickly, intent on fucking like she was twenty-one again with the Weasley boy, driven by youth and lust and the twisted thrill of being accessory to an affair. Her own youth had never been as exciting as this.

Her blowjob was superficially sloppy, a wet and noisy production wherein the widow vigorously sucked the younger man off, but there was ample skill beneath it all, knowing how to make it work instead of just being messy, inexperienced, and directionless. She knew exactly what she was doing, and that he would likely want something hot to look at, and indeed he did; eyes on her and fingers in her hair as he moaned beneath his breath and watched her work, gaze appreciate and incredibly lusty, making her feel not entirely young, but certainly beautiful. That she was firmly rooted in the territory of an older woman who's kept her looks and could attract early twenties boys toward her. A dream come true for the lonely woman.

Her hand and mouth worked in sync, head bobbing amid plenty of smacking kiss sounds and sucking noises. The top of her hand met her lips in a point a little further down than the middle, moving away to his base and tip before meeting up again, encompassing his entire shaft between her efforts. Saliva leaked down into her grip, letting her slide her hand more easily along his cock, until he was completely slick and her hand glided along his flesh despite the very firm grip. 

“Andromeda,” Ron grunted, hips lifting up off of the couch. “S-stop, please.” His hand loosened in her hair and he sighed, slumping back down as she lifted her head from his cock, looking curiously at him, but still pumping away at his cock. “Well, don't 'stop' stop. It felt amazing. I just don't want to blow my first load yet. At least not there.”

What happened next was as much a surprise as it was a thrill. Leaning forward, Ron grabbed her wrists, and before she knew what was happening as she bent over the reclining chair, wrists pinned to the headrest. Not trying to squirm against the force holding her in that position, she let out a sudden cry of pleasure and shock as Ron's cock buried itself deep into her with one single, powerful thrust that shook her body. “Ron!” she howled, gripping handfuls of the couch's upholstery. He was big, and she was not prepared for something so girthy, so long, to be hilted inside of her.

Not that she entirely minded; roughness had been something she hadn't felt in years even before Ted's passing, the sort of thing the couple simply hadn't had the energy or care for anymore, but energy was something Ron had in spades, and he wasted no time in ravaging her. His thrusts were rough and quick, each one leaving her whimpering in the sudden hollowness of her pussy trying in vain to clench around a thick, warm cock no longer inside of her, only for each thrust to fill her back up and leave her moaning in joy and relief from the returning, much-desired fullness. It felt incredible.

Too long had she gotten by on just her fingers, and even if they were 'enough', they lacked the touch of another. Of lips leaning forward and running along her neck, a hand brushing her hair aside and tugging on it a little. Of another hand gripping her hips, of another set of hips altogether smacking against her rear with every hard push into her. It was passion, but a passion she had long forgotten, one of animal lust and intensity, but so long as there was the warmth of another behind it, it would have been fulfilling even if he were blushing and ineptly trying to finger her. She just needed somebody; his intensity and prowess was nothing but pure, incredible benefit.

Ron couldn't say that “cheating” on Hermione, as planned as it was, wasn't invigorating. A different woman, beautiful in her own way, with a different body and warmth and a slicker, wetter pussy gripping his cock, was a change for the boy who had only ever been with two others before. As he kissed and nibbled at her neck she pressed her writhing body up against his, and while he was no stranger to vigorously fucking on living room furniture while Harry was out, the thrill of doing it with a woman who wasn't Hermione made him only that much more eager to go for it all.

Peering from the doorway, Hermione had one hand braced against the wall and the other buried in her panties, fingers working herself over hard as she watched in awe and lust at Ron ravaging Andromeda. She'd become fixated on the woman's resemblance to Bellatrix, but the combination of it and her fascination with Ron led to a bizarre fantasy involving Ron fucking Bellatrix raw. This wasn't quite the same, but it was close enough, the brunette biting her lip as her husband-to-be railed the grandmother of their best friend's godson in the living room, fingers plunging deep into her progressively slicker, wetter pussy, even if phase two was soon upon them and she needed to be ready for it.

Her wrists had long since been released, but Andromeda kept them where they'd been put, as it was a good leverage point, the chair rocking back and forth under the power of their thrusts, but it didn't slow Ron down at all, and she knew it was likely because he was used to fucking someone against a swaying recliner. He tugged on her hair and bit at her neck between kisses, grip hard on her waist, using to pull her back and meet his thrusts partway, the feeling of his dick pushing into and his hips slamming against her rear only growing more intense. The frantic fucking, with the loud moans between them and the noises of flesh slapping against flesh, did indeed make Andromeda feel young again in ways she had long forgotten about.

She wailed like a banshee, moaning as she got fucked like he hadn't been in longer than she could remember, grabbing and clawing at the chair. It was a lurid and intensely hot display that drew the eager focus of both Ron and Hermione, hearing all her noises and watching her lose herself to lust, throwing all caution and care to the wind as her orgasm approached rapidly upon her. It was all that mattered, consumed by fire and dripping arousal, by the cock hammering her tight hole recklessly, by the fact she was the new mistress of a twenty-one year-old who she had every reason in the world to be around. 

But then Ron was out of her, leaving her whimpering and moaning needily, shoving back onto his cock only to once again be grabbed by the wrists and pulled around, this time into his lap on the chair, facing away from him with his cock pressed up between her ass cheeks, grinding up and down between them. “Not yet,” he insisted, keeping the hold on her wrists so that she couldn't finger herself.

“Ron Weasley, you naughty young ma--” Andromeda's playful banter stopped dead as she saw Hermione walk into the room, completely naked with a strap-on mounted onto her groin, the fake cock just as thick as the one teasing her ass. She laughed a little at the realization, immediately picking up on the fact this was a setup. “Oh, I get it now. This was your idea, wasn't it?” She parted her legs wide as Hermione drew closer, the girl's hand on her jaw and her head easing forward for a kiss. “I always thought you young people would have just asked for threesomes instead of coming up with elaborate plans to get them.”

The two girls shared a long, heavy kiss, Andromeda fueled by lust and residual need, not to mention excitement at what was clearly about to come, while Hermione was living out her Bellatrix fantasy through the wicked woman's young sister, eyes closing as she felt the sharp, familiar features, her other hand running down her chest to brush against and rub her breasts as she positioned herself comfortably between her legs.

The young couple claimed Andromeda in unison, Ron sinking into her even tighter ass while Hermione quelled the hollowness in the older woman with her strap-on, and without missing the beat they resumed the hard pace with which Ron had been fucking her, but the dual assault was so much more unbearable, and where she had previously been eager to orgasm, she was now holding desperately onto herself to make this new-found nirvana last. She and Ted had never engaged in such things before, making this new ground for the experienced woman, who couldn't get enough.

Ron's hands were on her hips and kneading her ass, while Hermione paid her breast careful attention and ran fingers through her hair with much more passion and ease than Ron had. While Hermione monopolized her mouth, Ron resumed the attention to the back of her neck. The result was feeling like she was being torn between the two of them, pulled both ways into paradise that she could only hunger for more of. Their thrusts were in perfect concert, and the fullness that ensued when the two shafts lay buried inside of her had her moans sloppily into Hermione's mouth and grabbing at the girl frantically. No amount of holding herself together was going to save her from what was building inside of her and she damn well knew it, but she had to keep trying.

It didn't take long for the bushy brunette to stop seeing Andromeda as ersatz Bellatrix, to grow more tender with her as she slowly fell for the woman and her charms, for the way she touched her and moved, a kind woman undeserving of such fury or even association with the monster she was related to. Her kiss grew more passionate for it, more hungry and deep and frantic. Not that she was going to slow down of course, loving the way she writhed and bucked between her and her boyfriend, driven absolutely mad by the pleasure crashing down upon her. 

Ron and Andromeda had both been far too worked up by their previous fucking to last much longer, and as much as Andromeda was posed all hot and high atop him, quite simply put he had no hope of surviving long inside of her, tight, clenching ass, especially in the wake of her blowjob. The two writhing lovers came together, moaning in unison as orgasms tore through them. Ron's was rather simple, with frantic and out-of-time thrusts as his balls emptied their payload of thick, hot cum deep inside of her rear. Andromeda's, however, was a frantic and writhing production, with muffled cries into Hermione's lips and needy, hard squeezes of the younger brunette's ass as she rode it out between the two of them frantically.

Breathlessly, everyone came down from their highs, Hermione not having gotten close to hers yet, but she knew full well that she could get something out of Andromeda herself, and than Ron would gladly contribute, given the way her idea went off without a hitch, better than expected even. Her lazy kisses helped Andromeda recover in the afterglow, until she was in good enough shape to answer Hermione's question.

“Before we go any further--and I already know you want to--I was wondering if you would like to make this a regular thing.”

“O-of course,” the older woman panted, leaning back against Ron's solid body and sighing happily. “It's been so lonely, and I don't know if I'm ever going to be ready to try and date again, but in the meantime, something physical would be very helpful.”

“About that,” Ron said, laughing a little. “Tell her, 'Mione.”

Planting the softest of kisses on her cheek, Hermione held tightly onto Andromeda. “We were actually wondering how you'd like to be our girlfriend.”

To Andromeda, who had never really thought of anything like that, it seemed so strange. How would a relationship like that work? Especially if they couldn't be open about it with Harry or Teddy, beyond all the other strange elements she had absolute no clue how to resolve, even if the two youngsters--especially the shrewd Hermione--probably already had solutions in mind. She just knew that what had transpired, and would continue to once she had her breath back, was too incredible not to hold onto, that she felt better than she had in years. That this was, in some weird way, perfectly right and deserving of more. “Yes,” she said after a few seconds of deliberation. “I don't know how we're going to do it, but I would love to be your and Ron's girlfriend.”


End file.
